El príncipe de las sombras
by Jul Angie
Summary: HORO X LEN, HAO X LISERG, todo se desarrolla en el 1845 en Inglaterra. Reviews, universo alterno yaoi cap 2 aunque serán no menos de 40
1. Default Chapter

Konichiwa!!!! Este fanfic está basado en la película "Muerto pero féliz" sólo que es más serio, nada de comedia. Personajes:  
  
Vampiro o conde drácula-Len Drácula  
  
Prometido de mina- Yoh Asakura  
  
Mina- Anna Koyamada  
  
Carcelero del manicomio XD- Manta Oyamada  
  
Lucy- Pilika Usui  
  
Padre de Mina- Fausto III  
  
Doctor de Alemania- Hao Van Haussen  
  
2 Vampiresas- Jun y Shalona  
  
Criada- Tamao Tamamura  
  
Personajes importantes pero inventados por mua:  
  
Hermano de Lucy- Horo Usui  
  
Detective- Liserg Dienthel  
  
Amigo de la familia- Ryu Daimio  
  
La historia está muy cambiada, ya que es Horo x Len, y hasta Hao x Liserg  
  
Sin más preámbulos el fic!!!  
  
"El príncipe de los no muertos"  
  
Cap. 1 La llegada del rey de las sombras  
  
By: Jul-Tao  
  
Hace más de 600 años vive el rey de los no muertos, su magnífico poder y su sed de sangre pasaron a ser sólo una leyenda urbana, pero ha vuelto, con la sabiduría de más de 6 siglos, y con su sucesor al trono de la oscuridad.  
  
Una carrocería viajaba a un pueblo de Inglaterra el año 1845, este transportaba a un joven de 17 años y a su hermana Pilika, entre otros. Habían sido enviados con su nuevo tutor, Fausto III, médico de la época y padre de una amiga suya, Anna Koyamada. Más no se dieron cuenta de que el ocaso estaba dando a llegar la noche, cuando el conductor y los otros pasajeros se dieron cuenta aceleraron.  
  
-¿Pero por qué aceleramos?- Preguntó sorprendida Pilika  
  
-Por el vampiro que aquí asecha, tiene la sabiduría de siglos y se alimenta de la sangre de las personas-  
  
-Por favor, ¿no me digan que creen en estas cosas?, son sólo leyendas-Dijo el joven peliazulado-  
  
-Eso lo dices por que no vives aquí, muchos lo han visto, y otros tienen parientes que fueron víctimas de su cruel acto-  
  
-¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo?-  
  
-Bueno, no se han detectado estos crímenes desde hace 30 años atrás-  
  
-Entonces no hay por qué preocuparse-Dijo la joven.  
  
En un castillo no muy lejano del pueblo, el ataúd de donde se levantaba el rey de los no muertos, En drácula, era visitado por su heredero e hijo, Len. El fue muerto por los aldeanos de hace más de 30 años, y su hijo ha venido por el trono, el príncipe de las sombras, para dar a conocer su venganza. El castillo estaba oscuro, y mientras avanzaban los pasos de unos zapatos negros las antorchas se encendían, los murciélagos chillaban, y unas sombras de pálidos vampiros, aparecían y se inclinaban dando paso a su nuevo rey, pues la hora de la muerte y conversión de los inútiles humanos había llegado. Un joven que aparentaba 17 años, cuando tenía siglos de edad, pasaba con la frente erguida, los ojos maliciosos y esa tez blanca, con esa sonrisa y ese carácter que inspiraba respeto, desde a los inútiles humanos, hasta a las más temibles criaturas de la noche. Poseía la fama de no tener corazón, de ser despiadado y de ser el vampiro más temido y envidiado del mundo del mal. Se levantaba esta noche para conocer a sus víctimas, fue hasta un balcón desgastado y viejo por los años, a ver la luna llena y la neblina del lugar, al panteón del jardín. Dio una señal con la mano semiabierta fijó los ojos en las tumbas y la levantó.  
  
-Es hora de despertar, mis fieles sirvientes, es hora de comer- El suelo tembló y la tierra se removió, el viento soplaba en la cara del joven príncipe, y las tumbas se abrieron de golpe para dejar levantar a los espíritus que no descansan en paz, que claman por sangre. Estos se filaron e hicieron una reverencia a su amo esperando sus órdenes.  
  
-Dispérsense por el mundo, hemos dormido mucho tiempo, hemos esperado nuestro regreso triunfante sobre los humanos, sentirán todo lo que somos capaces de hacer, ¡¡¡vayan y conquisten!!!! Dejen su huella, somos los que quedamos de una raza inmortal, vayan y seremos más, y este mundo jamás volverá a ver los rayos del sol- Sus órdenes fueron acatadas y de inmediato los seres de este, pero a la vez otro mundo, se convirtieron en murciélagos que volaron hacia diferentes lugares a propagar el reino de su amo. Este se quedó allí, junto a dos hermosas vampiresas, Jun y Shalona.  
  
-Mañana en la noche visitaremos a mis nuevos vecinos- Miró tentadoramente a una mansión que se encontraba muy cerca del castillo. La mansión de Fausto III, donde estaban llegando dos hermanos, y donde pronto la muerte los asecharía, pero para Horo y para Len no sólo la muerte y la conquista, sino también el amor y la sangre del corazón; la más deliciosa para los vampiros, y la más peligrosa para los humanos.  
  
Reviews, please!!!, que tal, o prefieren la versión de chiste. 


	2. cap 2 los primeros sucesos

Konichiwa!!! bien volví a ver la película y que creen me dio ganas de hacer el segundo capi, díganme de cuantos capis quieren que sea, porque ahora va estar a estilo, entrevista con el vampiro de Anna Rice y lle vado al cine con Tom Cruce, Antonio Banderas y Brad Pit. Ya le hice la propaganda, es que no he visto casi nada de Horo x Len ultimamente y eso no me gusta mucho que se diga y como que este fic ya tenía que continuarlo aquí está. Muchas gracias a los que me enviaron reviews que no se arrepentirán pues no quedé muy conforme con el primer capi.  
  
Cap 2 Los primeros sucesos  
  
ADVERTENCIA-YAOI de 1-40 capis más o menos.  
  
-Uf! hasta que llegamos-Bajaban carrosa a caballo en una acienda antigua dos jóvenes hermanos. Mansión de oro blanco se ceñía al frente jardines de rosas de capullos cerrados, alumbrando el cielo posábase una joya de plata encima de la acienda. Al portón se hacía presente el dueño, su hija, su prometido y las sirvientas y mozos que allí trabajaban a merced del patrón.  
  
-Bienvenidos- Saludo animado su nuevo tutor, que mostraba su invisible alegría tras de la frialdad concebida desde pequeño en su caracter.  
  
-Que bueno volver a verlos, cuando me lo contaron no me lo creí-Se acercó a la pequeña niña y la vió detenidamente para saludar como todo un caballero británico, pues lo era. Y luego tan gentíl como era se acercó a su veijo amigo. Yoh Asakura era aquel joven, era tan bello el reeecuentro que aunque quisieron algo más familiar su educación sólo permitía un apretón de manos.  
  
-¿Cómo han estado?-Preguntó al fin alguien quien se distinguía de toda aquella fila de criados que se formó afuera para recibir a los nuevos "patrones" o "visitantes"  
  
-Tamao, cuanto me alegra verte-Saludó sin prejuicios Pilika, pues aquella chica con la que se había criado en el horfelinato era su mejor amiga  
  
-Nunca cambiaran-Habló demandante y fría, como solía ser el caracter de su familia, Anna Kyoyamada prometida y, como tanto le gustaba repetirlo, futura esposa de Yoh Asakura.  
  
-Bueno será mejor entrar-Adelantó el dueño.  
  
-Disculpen-Apareció allí una muchacha que vestía como Tamao, cuyo uniforme blanco y rojo resaltaban sus cabellos plateados y combinaban a sus ojos rojos, extrañamente-El té está listo señor-  
  
-Gracias Jeanne-Para asegurarse de que era la hora del té miró un reloj de oro que sacó de su bolsillo-Puedes retirarte-dirigió a la pequeña que dio una sutil reverencia y se marchó a la cocina-Pueden entrar, Chocolov será quien lleve sus cosas a sus respectivos dormitorios-Luego de la orden más que petición, entraron por el portón antes mencionado a un vestíbulo muy elegante, y tal como su dueño, controvertido, extraño y misterioso, decorado en adornos de los más finos y costosos.  
  
-Pero antes-Anna Kyoyamada les dirigió una mirada gélida- deberán lavarse las manos, Tamao guíalos por favor- Para cualquier noble pudo parecer un insulto, pero Anna Kyoyomada tenía una forma para hacer parecer todo como una simple conversación, palabra, frase, acto o comentario como bueno e inocente y serio.  
  
Los guió por uno de los tantos pasillos que se construyeron en la casona. Todos iluminados con antorchas colocadas estratégicamente, aún por la luz de estas Tamao llevaba una vela en su mano, se preguntaban el por qué, pero era mejor no dar importancia a esos detalles. De su cinturón rojo colgaba un llavero con innumerables llaves tan pesadas como se veían, sacó una y abrió la puerta que daba al baño.  
  
-Aquí es-Hizo otra de las reverencias que había hecho la criada Jeanne y se marchó con vela en mano.  
  
-Me parece que estaremos muy bien aquí-Dijo de repente su hermana, mientras se lavaba las manos y con un poco del agua humedecía y arreglaba su cabello peliazul.  
  
-Yo también tengo ese presentimiento, aunque la rubia esa me hace estremecer-  
  
-Hermano, no es propio de un caballero hablar de semejante forma de una señorita, piensa que pasaría si la señorita Anna, o peor Don Fausto te escucharan hablar así, ten más cuidado con tu vocabulario-Regañó Pilika, que con paso rápido fue a la sala para tomar té-Te esperaré allá-  
  
-De a...-pero ya se había marchado y ni su sombra se podía observar-cuerdo-Hermana rara la que le había tocado, pero en algo tenía razón (a parte de muchas cosas más) este lugar lo sentía como su hogar y tenía la corazonada de que aquí se quedarían para felicidad suya. Trató de abrir la pileta de donde salía el agua, pero nada salió, la abrió al máximo y ni una gota se asomó al exterior. Extañado tuvo que lavarse del tarro donde su hermana había agarrado agua y se había lavado, luego preguntaría, más sabía que sería una falta llegar tarde al té, en especial cuando el que lo invitaba era un inglés, esto en realidad le dio gracia, pensar que se creó en china y se hizo más popular que en ningún lugar en Inglaterra.  
  
Algo interrupió sus pensamientos y borró la sonrisa divertida para dar paso a la preocupación, en el espejo frente suyo apareció detrás de él un joven de pelo y ropa negra que sonreía de una manera que daban escalofríos. Volteó asustado a donde se suponía que se encontraba pero no había nadie, respiró hondo, ese sujeto daba mucho miedo. Volteó de nuevo para asustarse de nuevo, en el mismo espejo se volvía a reflejar ese joven de piel muy blanca y ojos dorados que brillaban asechantes, pero estaba muy cerca, pegado a él lo tomó por el cuello y abrió la boca dejando ver sus colmillos filosos.  
  
Horo estaba pálido por el pánico y un frío invadió la habitación, respiraba más agitado que nunca y seguía viendo como se acercaba más y más por el espejo, hasta que antes de morderlo dio la vuelta como golpenado al supuesto sujeto, pero otra vez no había nadie. El frío se extendió hasta poderlo ver en el aire y sus ojos siguieron con la mirada todo en el cuarto, los cerró y los abrió para ya no sentir que lo observaban y que el frío de la habitación se había esfumado, pero tuvo miedo. Miedo de voltear de nuevo y ver algo más allá, pero lo hizo, para percatarse de que ya no veía nada extraño, o más precisamente no veía a ninguna persona, ni siquiera su propio reflejo, estaba ahí pero no estaba en el reflejo. Tocó este con su mano pero esta no se vió. Esta vez el frío vino de golpe y el terror asotó su cabeza como ráfaga. Y se sintió entre mucha gente, todas diferentes, todas viéndolo, riendo y asechándolo. Tomó el tarro con agua y hundió su cabeza en el y la sacó, toda empapada y mojada, pero fue suficiente para que todo volviera a la normalidad. El espejo lo reflejaba, pero ya nada más. Se secó con una toalla y rió. Se estaba por ir, es más estaba cerrando la puerta pero una penetrante y escalofriante voz le habló.  
  
-Ya te vas- Aterrorizado volteó para ver en el mismo espejo al joven de ropas negras tan cerca, tan tenebroso, tan escalofriante y sonrió con aquellos colmillos blancos que observaba detenidamente, y eso se convirtió en una carcajada mientras estiraba la mano de uñas negras, como para querer llevárselo consigo. Pero cuando parecía que la iba a sacar el espejo se rompió como si alguien lo hubiese hecho explotar, los pedazos cayeron salpicando el suelo de mármol.  
  
Horo estaba aterrorizado y sin cerrar la puerta salió corriendo del cuarto hasta llegar a la sala, entró de golpe cerrando la puerta tras de sí, como queriendo evitar que algo entrara también se apoyó a ella de espaldas. Un comedor elegante, como lo eran todas las cosas del lugar, era iluminado por unas velas que colgaban de un candelabro colgado arriba de una mesa color café donde tomaban té los recidentes de la mansión.  
  
-Hermano-Fue lo único que dijo Pilika al ver el comportamiento de su hermano, incluyendo la respiración acelerada y la mirada de pánico.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?-Preguntó Asakura.  
  
-Yo me estaba lavando y no salió agua...pero me lavé con el agua del tarro y...cuando vi en el espejo había alguien más- Dijo entrecortádamente  
  
-¿Quién era?-Preguntó intrigada Anna  
  
-No lo sé...nunca lo había visto...pero tenía unos colmillos...parecía un vampiro, y las ropas negras,con una piel blanca y los ojos dorados-  
  
-Debe ser por el viaje-Dijo Fausto III con una sonrisa un poco peculiar, tal vez para tranquilizar a su asustado inquilino.  
  
-Seguramente te afectó lo que nos contaron en el viaje-Dijo su hermana  
  
-¿Y qué les contaron?-Preguntó Yoh  
  
-Muchos cuentos sobre vampiros de esta zona-  
  
-Entonces fue eso-Dijo Horo sonriendo tontamente por el alivio aún sin dejar de apoyarse en la puerta-Pero, ¿cómo fue que se rompió el espejo?  
  
-Hermano ¿¡lo rompiste?!-  
  
-No, se rompió solo-  
  
-Igual, tendrá que pagarlo-Inquirió la rubia bebiendo refinadamente su taza de té. Metió la pata, pues lo delataba la mirada de rabia que le mandaba su querida hermana.  
  
-No hija. Son nuestros invitados así que no nos deben nada-Pilika dejó de mirar a su hermano para poner su habitual sonrisa.  
  
-Vamos Horo, siéntese-Invitó Yoh  
  
Horo aceptó ya más tranquilo y empezaron conversaciones muy interesantes, la política los nuevos inventos, entre otras mientras se comía galletas de todos lo sabores, pasteles y postres dignos de reyes, y Horo se sentía en el paraiso, por así decirlo, ya que su fama de glotón era algo que lo caracterizaba, aún mas que su fuerza. Pero ¿quién era ese que vio? ¿por qué Tamao traía una vela? ¿por qué la tal Jeanne tenía ojos rojos? ¿por qué se rompió el vidrio? ¿por qué no había agua en el grifo? ¿por qué le pareció tan atractivo el vampiro? y sobretodo ¿por qué no pudo ver su reflejo? muchas preguntas para una sola noche, pero para aquella noche habrían más.  
  
Apareció Jeanne con un carrito tan servicial como siempre, llevándose los platillos y las tazas bebidas a la cocina pero antes entregó a Fausto una carta de su amigo Hao Vanhausën, este según la carta leída a los presentes por el dueño de la casa, vendrí de visita dentro de una semana les había hablado mucho de él, pues era un gran doctor de la época tanto en cosas medicinales como en lo superticiosa. Jeanne escuchó todo eso ya que al salir de la sala se quedó un momento oyendo la conversación, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sacó de su bolsillo derecho un reloj, idéntico al de Fausto III y dio vuelta sus manecillas para que retrocedieran una y otra vez, luego cerró el reloj y siguió con el carrito que llevaba las tazas a la cocina.  
  
-Usted cree, pero...-Seguían conversando aún después de terminado el té.  
  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh....-Un grito de espanto, y casi de auxilio que provenía de la biblioteca los sacó de su amigable estancia.  
  
Todos fueron de inmediato a la biblioteca, corrieron por los pasillos. Esa voz era muy familiar, más bien fue identificada como la de Tamao. Al llegar encontraron a la chcica, no tenía marcas de haber sido atacada, pero tenía la piel pálida, agarraba en sus manos un libro y un trapo para limpiar, tirada en el piso y en un sofá. No tenía sangre alguna en sus ropas, sólo una marca de mordida en su cuello.  
  
Bien, por lo menos actualicé no? (lectores: --) si ya se soy un fracaso, no pasó nada importante, tomen en cuenta que el intro tal vez esté hasta el próximo capi, es que no me gusta hacerlo largos, y la mera verdad es que no se por que ok reviews de crítica, de aliento, de felicitación (aunque de eso dudo mucho que haya) y de sugerencias, ya ven, hasta parece que no tiene nada que ver con las pelis que mencioné o sea "muerto pero feliz" y "entrevista con el vampiro" pero ya se verá, habrán algunas partes. Sayonara gracias por sus reviews, en serio y espero que les guste que ya van a aparecer Hao, Liserg y los encuentros de Len y Horo, ustedes tranquilos. 


	3. El castillo de los vampiros

Cap 3

"El castillo de los vampiros"

By: Jul-Tao

-Ta...Tamao!!!-Pilika fue la primera en entrar en razón. De inmediato Horo-horo y Fausto ayudaron a la joven a tenderse en el sillón rojo. Fausto trataba de ver si estaba muerta, o encontrar rastro de algo que haya provocado su desmayo. Yoh lo ayudaba, más que con Tamao, a tranquilizar a Anna y a Pilika, mientras Horo-horo tomaba el libro y el trapo de sus manos y los ponía en la mesa de madera al lado del sillón rojo.

-Anna, por favor llama a Jeanne para que traiga mi botiquín- Le mandó Fausto a su hija que de inmediato acató la orden.

Pilika sollozaba en los brazos de Yoh, sin entender lo que sucedía. Entre la confusión Horo-horo salió del cuarto, después de Anna, sin ser visto ni notado.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?-Notó Pilika de repente; para dar paso del llanto a la preocupación

â¯â®â­â¬â»â¸âªâ¨â§âââ£âââ¿ââ§â¦â±âªâââââ â£

Horo-horo recorría con paso desplomado, lento, como el de un zombi los pasillos oscuros, apoyándose de la pared con una mano. No sabía que lo había llevado a retirarse de aquel lugar, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Al entrar en la habitación donde Tamao había sido hallada, ese mismo frío que sintió en el baño se apoderó de él y su respiración se aceleró. Inconscientemente revisó todo el cuarto, los estantes, los libros; después oyó el grito de su hermana que de inmediato borró la vista nublosa que amenazaba con dormirlo o desmayarlo cualquier momento. Luego vio a Tamao, y en unos segundos vio el libro que traía en sus manos, tomó la tela y ese libro, y con toda curiosidad leyó el título: nosferatu, lo dijo bajo y escuchó una voz a su lado: "Significa: no muerto" dio vuelta, y dentro de un espejo rectangular estaba ese ser que lo perseguía, sonriendo y desvaneciéndose, atrayéndolo hacia él, como un imán potente, y alejándolo, aterrándolo. Dejó esas cosas y salió, no se dio cuenta, algo lo llamaba y lo guiaba invisiblemente, eso lo estaba aterrando. Sin darse cuenta salió de la casa, escuchó como su hermana lo llamaba y buscaba. Saltó la reja que le impedía el paso afuera de la hacienda, en la oscuridad de las tinieblas nocturnas.

El aroma a pasto fresco, a sándalo, arbustos y hiervas. El frío que se esfumaba con su aliento, sus labios rojos y su piel pálida. Sus pies lo habían llevado muy lejos de allí, al cementerio. La puerta de metal negro estaba cerrada con un gran candado. Se dio la vuelta pensando en irse a su casa y a sus espaldas oyó como esta se abría de golpe. Tragó saliva y entró con una curiosidad completa, recorriendo el lugar como un ser que tan extraño que no pertenecía a ese mundo, el mundo de los muertos. Silencio, los murciélagos se escuchaban a veces; las tumbas, frías lápidas, y de variadas formas y fechas que leía de vez en cuando; los huesos saliendo de la tierra y desperdigados por el suelo árido y cercado. Parecía no tener fin.

¿Cuanto tiempo habría caminado? en ese lugar perdió la cuenta de los minutos, y sus pies por mucho que le dolían no se detenían pues tenía la impresión que si se detenía- tan sólo unos segundos- podría morir. Sus pasos se detuvieron, y escuchó un ruido hecho por las campanas que alejaba del lugar a los cuervos y a los murciélagos. Levantó la vista y encontró una torre de un templo pequeño, hecho de piedras grises, estaba desgastado y rajado, al igual que las campanas. Se escuchó del cielo un trueno, y un rayo se iluminó en su rostro, de las nubes negras empezaron a caer pequeñas gotas. Paso a paso subió por las pocas escaleras de piedras al portón semiabierto y entró.

Ese edificio era tan diferente adentro de su exterior, sus paredes cubiertas de cuadros de marcos de oro y estatuas frías, con rostros llenos de dolor y sus ojos suplicantes; su piso sólido cubierto por una alfombra roja, los asientos una fila a cada lado de la alfombra, al fondo era un altar de piedra bien disimulada por un largo mantel blanco. Vio entonces unas luces que se distinguían en la parte más oscura, y se acercó por detrás de los enormes soportes de piedra que se perdían en el techo. Vio a unos monjes encapuchados con capas cafés que no dejaban ver la más mínima fracción de su rostro, que llevaban velas en las manos cantando una oración en Latín- sin distinguirse cual-, estaban en un fila y caminaban hacia unas escaleras que daban a las catacumbas del templo con paso lento y pausado, eran muchos y ninguno se volteó a verlo, tal vez porque ni siquiera notaron su presencia.

-Extraños ¿no?- Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro que lo sobresaltó. Era una mujer rubia con una capa guinda mojada y el pelo recogido por un moño bajo y elegante, que le sonreía amablemente con labios finos y rozados.

Ya sentados en uno de los asientos de la segunda fila ella oraba arrodillada y él pensaba mirando a un punto fijo, en este caso una vela encendida a los pies de la imagen de Cristo crucificado.

-¿cómo te llamas?-

-Horokeu Usui, ¿y usted?-

-Shalona, lamentablemente no tengo apellido, pues mi familia me abandonó-Horo no contestó- pues no había pregunta que contestar-y siguió mirando a la nada.

-¿Estas perdido?- Preguntó luego de unos segundos

-Soy extranjero y no conozco los alrededores- La mujer rió por lo bajo por su contestación que pudo haber sido un simple "si" o un "no"

-¿Dónde te alojas?- Volvió a preguntar con voz "desinteresada"

-En la hacienda de Fausto VIII-

-¿De quién?, no la conozco. Ni a la hacienda, ni al hombre, debe ser muy lejos-

-Pasando por el cementerio, creo- Sus ánimos súbitamente caían, y es que estas construcciones siempre le causaban más que un escalofrío, un apretón en el pecho que no lo dejaban respirar. Aunque no sabía que eso no sería nada comparada con la sensación que sentiría en este mismo lugar después de un tiempo.

-Mira, pronto comenzará a granizar, si quieres muy cerca de aquí se encuentra el castillo donde vivimos, ven conmigo hasta que pase la tormenta. Y de paso recuerdas por donde era tu casa, aunque tal vez la dueña de mi castillo lo sepa. Molestaríamos a los monjes si nos quedamos más, no les gusta que nosotros estemos aquí-

-De acuerdo- Respondió sobresaltándose dentro de él, jamás había respondido sin analizar, y mucho menos a una persona desconocida. También se sentía extraño, le dio la impresión que al dar la última oración se refería a algo más, que querría decir con "no les gusta que nosotros estemos aquí" recalcando la palabra "nosotros". Y esos ojos, tan solo los miró un momento y sólo con eso respondió. ¡¿qué demonios le estaba pasando?!

Salieron de aquel lúgubre monumento, la mujer tapada con su capa y él con los pensamientos idos estaba dejándose guiar por aquella extraña, y con las manos puestas en sus bolsillos por el frío "interno" que sentía en ese momento. El camino por el que recorrían era más feo que el cementerio, Horo simplemente no le prestaba atención, veía sus pasos, escuchando a los buitres y a los truenos que cada vez estaban más cerca. Se sintió perdido de repente, y miró desubicado todo lo que lo rodeaba ¿quién era? ¿por qué estaba allí? su mente quedó en blanco, y aún así seguía caminando guiado por la rubia que lo miraba de reojo maliciosamente.

-Hemos llegado- Fue algo sorprendente, como en una fracción de segundo todos los recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza cayendo de pronto como una jaqueca, recordando pero olvidando esos momentos donde había perdido la memoria. "¿Cómo..?."

-No te asustes-La vio-Es que no queremos que nadie sepa el camino hasta aquí- Luego le dio la espalda y abrió otra reja como la del cementerio, pero más grande, que de igual forma daba a un panteón.

Un hermoso castillo se ceñía imponente, haciendo sentir a todo ser diminuto e imperfecto. Adornado con gárgolas, lobos, leones, dragones , y todo ser que inspirara miedo y desconcierto a quien lo viese. Horokeu estaba estupefacto ante tal construcción, era imposible que no se viera desde la hacienda de Fausto VIII, era más que imposible. La mujer rió ante su desconcierto y parándose en la entrada esperó a que la puerta, o mejor dicho, el gran portón se abriera sin siquiera tocarlo.

Entró a un vestíbulo lleno de telarañas tejidas por viudas negras; oscuridad iluminada por velas en todo el salón, y aún así oscuridad, pues la velas parecían tener llamas negras, y de personas, pero no cualquier clase de personas. Seguía siguiendo a Lilian, más por miedo que por educación. Esas personas lo miraban desesperados, pidiendo auxilio y otras hasta hambrientas. Todas tan pálidas, tan flacas, parecía fantasmas o ilusiones- más aún con la ropa desgastada, polvorienta y hasta antigua que usaban algunas-, le parecía que si hablaba ahora su voz resonaría como eco, siendo el castillo tan poblado uno solitario donde nadie vivía.

Subieron por unas escaleras de piedra, tenía una desviación más no se atrevió a preguntar hacia donde llevaba. Llegaron a otra puerta, antes de tocar Shalona se sacó la capa, dejando ver el hermoso vestido azul, pero de igual forma que de las personas del piso de abajo polvorienta, antigua y desgastada. Y oyó como tocaba tres veces, con elegancia, como si no fuera necesario, casi inaudible.

-Pase- Dijo una suave voz femenina detrás de la puerta, y esta de nuevo se abrió sola.

Entrando era una vieja habitación, unas luces tenues dejaban ver a una joven sentada al lado de una ventana con las cortinas purpuráceas cerradas, viéndolas como si pudiera ver a través de ellas. No se le podía ver el rostro por un velo negro que cubría su blanca tez, igual que un vestido negro cubría el resto de su delgado cuerpo. Volteó a verlos de manera suave y delicada, y a través de ese velo negro unos hermoso ojos verdes iluminaban una mirada tan dulce como un pastel de cumpleaños, tan sincera y si se podría decir, angelical.

En el momento en que vio al chico que acompañaba a su criada, una sonrisa silenciosa e invisible tras de la tela que la cubría se asomó por los labios delgados de la dueña.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó con una voz peculiarmente dulce y melancólica, que se fundía tras las gotas de lluvia que se escuchaban caer como el canto de la naturaleza, mientras los pocos árboles de afuera agradecían a esta por su regalo moviendo sus brazos hacia el viento que parecía un huracán que arrasaría con todo.

-Ho...Horokeu Usui- Contestó con unos nervios que no pudo disimular.

-Yo soy Jun Tao-Dijo mientras le señalaba de manera refinada que se sentara frente suyo. El chico primero no entendió su ademán y por ello tuvo que ser guiado por una fastidiada Shalona.

-Dime Shalona ¿dónde lo conociste?-

-En el templo-

-Podrías dejarnos a solas. Ve a informarles a los residentes que tenemos un invitado y no queremos que nada le suceda. ¿Entendido?-

-Si mi señora-Luego la mujer salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Por qué habrían de hacerme daño?-

-Oh eso! Es algo complicado, no es el momento para hablar de ello. Pero ¿de dónde vienes? ¿dónde vives?-

-En la hacienda del doctor Fausto VIII, ¿lo conoce?-

-No estoy segura- En su cara se figuró una mueca de la que se da a entender que intenta recordar algo, pero no se pudo ver muy clara por el velo oscuro- Te quedarás a dormir esta noche ¿cierto?- Horo respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza.

-Bien, sígueme- Se paro y con paso lento y elegante fue hacia un cuadro que tenía la obra "_Primavera" _ Y jaló de ella que se abrió dando a un pasadizo. Caminó a él, y le dijo a Horo que la siguiera.

Allá dentro se cerró el cuadro-puerta y Miriam encendió una vela, y como las de abajo sus llamas le parecían negras. Fueron caminando por el pasadizo sin cruzar palabra.

-Tu dormitorio da a este pasadizo. Escúchame bien-Dijo de repente con un tono serio y preocupado- No salgas de tu habitación hasta el amanecer, Shalona te llevará algo de comer pero no salgas. Cuando amanezca no vuelvas a esa hacienda por ningún motivo-

-¿Por qué? Allí está mi hermana no puedo dejarla-

-Entonces déjala, pero no vuelvas, olvídate de ella-

-¿¡Pero qué está diciendo?!- Gritó con voz grave escuchándose un fuerte eco que volvió a ellos.

-Tampoco vuelvas a este castillo, ni a estos lugares. ¿Entendido?-

-De acuerdo si quiere que no vuelva aquí, no lo haré. Pero no me pida que no vuelva donde mi hermana y mis amigos. Debe ser que usted no tiene hermanos, y tal vez tampoco amigos-Lo último lo dijo susurrando.

-Al contrario. Tengo uno, es de tu edad. Y es por él principalmente por el que no quiero que salgas. Llegamos- Abrió otro cuadro-puerta, con excepción de que este en vez de cuadro era espejo.

-Buenas noches-Dijo cuando el chico había salido, y cerró el pasadizo.

La noche estaba tormentosa y lluviosa, había una vela sobre el velador que prendió, y a diferencia de las otras esta era blanca, con un ligero tono de rojo y azul. El cuarto estaba lleno de goteras y sus muebles estaban rotos, a excepción de la cama de dos plazas. Oyó un ruido que venía del ropero. Sintió curiosidad y fue a ver el armario. Allí encontró varios vestidos, de bodas, de hilos de oro y plata. Se escuchó abrir el pasadizo y de inmediato dejó de curiosear, y cerró la puerta del armario de prisa tras de si, y vio quien era.

-Hola Shalona-

-Se dice buenas noches. Te dejo la comida- Se estaba por ir después de dejar una bandeja con vino y pollo-Ah si!-agregó volteándose a verlo-No toques nada, y no curiosees- Y salió dejándolo solo de nuevo.

No tenía intenciones de probar la comida, y desobediendo a la mujer siguió viendo lo que había dentro del ropero. Encontró entre toda esa ropa otro pasadizo. Tocó el grillete y se abrió. La curiosidad le ganó de nuevo, o bueno esa era la excusa para ese sentimiento que tenía que lo atraía por esos pasillos, casi el mismo que lo condujo al cementerio, pero más fuerte. No tenía vela, la olvidó, así que todo estaba completamente oscuro, hasta que vio una pequeña luz que se colaba de una raja de la salida. Tocó ese cuadro-puerta sin empujar y se abrió de inmediato. Viendo ahora un nuevo cuarto más grande y más hermoso que los otros, mejor amueblado y decorado. Y al fondo una persona del género masculino estaba parado viendo la lluvia caer por una gran ventana de cortinas rojas.

-Te estaba esperando- Se dio la vuelta y reveló aquella persona que había visto como alucinaciones, en los espejos. Tan lúgubre y tétrico como siempre, lo veía con unos ojos penetrantes y malvados. ¿Que sería de él ahora?

Sus ropas eran negras, o más detalladamente: Una camisa blanca con broches de oro abrochados cada uno, pero con la parte baja fuera de su pantalón, uno que un poco ajustado también negro, y unos botines negros. En su oreja izquierda se distinguía un arete de plata, que sin estar anillado cubría la parte alta de la oreja. Sus cabellos negros y desordenados y sus ojos dorados y astutos iluminaban un rostro blanco como porcelana china, que tenía un leve color rozado claro en las mejillas, y con todo oscuro, hacían verlo aún más blanco.

-Tú...tú...-Tartamudeaba, y es que además no podía concentrarse al tener una criatura tan hermosa delante de él, sólo para él, que lo intimaba tan sólo con la mirada y lo había visto como espejismos.

-Yo?, ah yo! Quién soy yo?, ¿qué hago aquí?, Y ¿por qué me viste en los espejos?- Dijo sarcásticamente centrando toda su atención en el recién llegado, su mirada se había vuelta, si era posible, más intimidante y seductora- Claro que, a parte de ¿por qué te atraigo tanto?, y ¿por qué tienes ganas de mí en estos momentos?. Las últimas no creo poder responderlas- Camino hacia su visitante con paso ágil y a la vez sublime y autoritario- Una copa?- Ofreció de repente al desviarse de su camino a Horo, sirviéndose él un vaso de vino tinto de una vinera de la cómoda, pero sin quitar ese tono sarcástico de su boca- Me llamó Len Tao; lo recordarás fácilmente-de nuevo ese tono de superioridad que irritaba a Horo-horo, pero a la vez lo hechizaba para querer seguir escuchándolo así. Un sorbo de vino de manera refinada fue llevada a sus rojos labios, queriendo ser probados por cierto peliazul que miraba detalladamente como tomaba y al final se relamía los labios y lo miraba ciertamente deseoso- Bueno este es mi castillo, y vivo aquí, aunque claro que no es nada comparado a mis otros castillos- "Presumido" pensó Horo que seguía parado escuchándolo.

-Que raro- Por fin habló Horo

-¿Qué raro qué?-Le dijo luego de terminar todo el vaso al seco.

-Pues-Dijo acercándose y tomando asiento en un taburete que daba a un tocador, con toda comodidad, aferrándose también al tono sarcástico y desquiciante en su voz-que si tienes castillos mas hermosos que este, por qué no te vas a vivir a ellos. Así tal vez me dejarías en paz y fueras a matar del susto con alucinaciones a otro pobre estúpido, aunque eso sería desear un mal a alguien, eres un peligro público ¿sabes? No deberías ir asustando a la gente, por muy lo que sea que eres-

-Veo que no entiendes. Eso que soy no debería decírtelo, saldrías huyendo despavorido, lo que sería peor-

-¿Y qué eres? Un vampiro?!-Lo último lo dijo de broma revisando los cajoncillos del tocador-No podrías ser uno, los vampiros se convierten en murciélagos y ratas, creo que eres demasiado orgulloso como para convertirte en semejantes insignificancias ¿no?, los vampiros son seres sedientos de sangre y hasta ahora no te me has lanzado para chuparme la sangre, los vampiros tienen colmillos y a ti te he visto que no los tienes, los vampiros no se reflejan en los espejos y ahorita de veo por este y los vampiros son eres horribles, y tú...tú...-

-Soy como un "ángel"caído?-

-Se podría decir-

-Mira todo lo que dices es cierto, a excepción de 3- Se le acercó por detrás y con los dedos empezó a trazar un camino de su boca a su cuello lentamente-Yo si soy un vampiro, yo si tengo colmillos y si no te he chupado la sangre es por algo ¿no crees? Y también puedo ser sanguinario y cruel, cuando me lo propongo- Entonces por el espejo vio como esos ojos dorados se tornaban rojos, y esos dientes se convertían en los de una fiera, y en esos dedos que lo acariciaban se convertían las uñas en garras. Un miedo descontrolado lo poseyó y unas ganas inmensas de correr se apoderaban, más ninguno de sus músculos respondían, era como si lo hubieses atado con cadenas y candados, y a su boca la hubiesen amordazado, simplemente cerró los ojos y sintió una fuerte punzada en su cuello. Su sangre emanaba de él para ser el alimento de ese demonio disfrazado de ángel, caía sobre sus manos y sobre el tocador dorado y blanco, sobre su camisa y su ropa. Sintió mareos, como si le arrancaran el alma de un solo jalón, y le quitarán la vida de una sola apuñalada, sintió ganas de llorar, y pronto supo todo lo de los vampiros. Murió y renació, es así como son, son simples almas condenadas que no pueden morir. Espíritus malditos que no encuentran descanso, las puertas del cielo y del infierno se cierran, y el mundo no los deja vagar en él. Sólo les queda volver a su cuerpo y tratar de mantenerlo con vida, para vivir. Lloran, sienten, aman, perdonan, consuelan, se equivocan, son humanos que no pueden morir. Son hijos de Dios. Sintió como parte del alma de aquel chico era pasada a él, para contaminar la suya y volverla también maldita, era ahora como su hijo, y era ahora parte de él. Era un no muerto, porque no podía morir si su cuerpo no era muerto.

-¿Sabes?-Le habló el vampiro a su oído, ahora también estaba en un estado de subconciencia, como de ebriedad-Hace tiempo que nadie me posee, me gustaría que fueras tú el que lo haga. Ven-Lo condujo por el cuarto, Horo sabía lo que hacía, pero no podía controlarlo muy bien todavía y pronto fue guiado hasta la cama de la habitación, con su propia sangre aún chorreando de su cuello mordido, una mordida que lo marcaría para siempre, o más bien lo esclavizaría

♦♦î â«â¼âºâ»♥♦♥â«♥â«♥â§â¥ââââµâ¡ââ³â®ââ¢âââ â¢â£ââ¦âª.

I know, I know, 7 páginas para decir 4 miserables cositas no? Pues se me aguantan, es que estado corta de imaginación y leí un review que me avergonzó, aunque no era su intención, diciéndome que le gustaba la historia y que la continuara, la cosa era que no le gustaba que esté meses sin actualizar, meses Oh my god! Es que soy tan descuidada?! He estado escribiendo mis fics, y están también las demás continuaciones de los siguientes fics:

"En el teatro de parís"

"El príncipe de las sombras, o de los no muertos" quiero cambiar el título a "princess for the nosferatums" haber si quieren

"Fuera del escenario"

"Sonfic de las parejas de shaman king"

Y para los amantes de Inushasha actualizaré

"los sueños de kikio" claro si es que les gusta kikio x inushasha.

Tambie´n quiero hacer un Ogg x Ulrich en Code Lyoko, es que desde que vi la serie, aunque un capi me pareció que hacían bonita pareja, a parte de que hay insinuaciones no más. Ya saben reviews please, y aquí están las contestaciones: Neh I sorry, no es posible es que no se como encontrar los reviews si en mi correo (que están desordenados) o del fanfiction (donde no encuentro la historia) así que para todos mis fics voy a dedicar un capi entero a la contestación de reviews. Seguramente será el próximo. También les aviso que el próximo probablemente tenga lemon. Estais avisados para los que leen notas


End file.
